Who gave you reason?
by sadsickpeoplelikeme
Summary: Sara is emotionally detached and depressed and Tegan tried to help comfort her.


The 32 year old woman sat outside the bar her other half was in. She sat on a bench in the winter weather, a menthol cigarette clasped between her index and middle finger. She brings it to her lips and inhales deeply. The smooth smoke escapes through her nose. She purses her lips and blows out into the wind, the smoke being carried off. She feels a chill go down her spine as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back. Her law line is excentuated and her veins pop out beneath the red scarf loosely tied around her frail neck. She hears foot steps behind her but doesn't turn around. The owner of the walking feet sits next to Sara.

"Are you going to come in?" The identical looking woman slurs to her sister, frowning at the cigarette between her fingers.

"I wasn't really planning on it, Tegan." Sara replies staring straight ahead to the empty street and into the warm windows of the quaint apartments across. She wished to be in such a warm place, engulfed in blankets on a soft bed. She yawned, but shivered after her warm breath escaped her.

"I was thinking of going back to the hotel..." She began as she got up from the hard wooden bench. She down at her sister. Tegan was a good drink or two away from being completely trashed.

"I think you should come along." She reached her hand out for her twin. Tegan accepted the gesture and took a hold of Sara's long fingers and hoisted herself onto her wobbly feet.

They walked the few blocks they did earlier to get to the bar. Sara shivered the whole time, she knew she would get sick from being out like this and induldging in a few cigarettes. Her lungs were on fire. She wasn't sure whether it was because she chain smoked for the past hour, or because the sharp cold air she was breathing in.

Sara felt empty. She finds it hard to remember the last time she was happy. Despite how much she depsises it, she think love has caused this. Her own emotional detachment from every relationship she's ever been in has always been her downfall. It's all lovely in the begining, she fakes her infatuation with the person, sure that she'll grow used to kissing this stranger soon enough. They fall in love with her. They fall in love with her quirks, he scent, her smile, her body, every single thing about Sara. In the end she leaves them high and dry. She leaves them completely broken and missing her, while she goes off on her own to be melancholy somewhere else. She thinks this is how she's gotten inspiration for the new records songs. She wrote from her ex-lovers point of views, hearing her pleas from them that they can fix this are still fresh in her mind whenever she sings songs like "How Come You Don't Want Me Now" or "Now I'm All Messed Up". Except when it comes to "Shock To Your System". That's the only song she's written from her own perspective. After a long crying fit she had where she hit and kicked the walls of her quiet apartment and shattered its silence.

Tegan was aware of how her twin was acting. How distant and short worded she is. She loves her more than anything, and it completely broke her inside knowing Sara was in pain and Tegan couldn't do anything to help. There really is no way to help a sad person, other than just telling them that youre there to help when they need it.

Tegan noticed that Sara was shaking. She stopped and took off one of the few jackets and put it around Sara's shoulders. Sara muttered a quiet "Thanks" as they continued on their walk.

The girls reach the lobby of the hotel. They walk into the elevator and stay silent. Not one of them has said a word at all. The only sound there Tegan can hear is Sara's chattering teeth. It makes her wish they could get to the room sooner so Sara can get in a hot bath, somthing to warm her blood up.

As the elevator reaches their floor, Tegan staggers out and Sara follows not too far behind.

Sara opens the rooms door and heads for the nearest bed. She collapses onto it head first, still shaking. She quietly takes her boots off and gets between the cold sheets, hoping to warm up soon. She turned her back towards the rest of the room, facing the wall. She felt weight shiting itself onto the bed behind her, getting beneath the covers with her.

"Tegan..?" She tiredly questioned. She felt her sisters arm reach around her waist and pulling Sara's back to her own front.

"I'm sorry you're sad." stated an intoxicated Tegan. Sara sighed and tried to relax, but something didn't feel right. She Tegan's lips softly against the back of her neck and her front pressing into her. She was sure Tegan didn't mean to press her lips against her like that, that it was just the alcohol, but then Sara felt the same pouty lips against the nape of her neck again, this time with more pressure.

"You're lonely." Tegan whispered to Sara. "Aren't you?"

Sara's heart quickened and she felt a lump in her throat. She softly nodded and let out a shakey breath. Something about Tegan's lips was comforting, but also sent a electric current to places it shouldn't. Sara tired to loosen herself from Tegan's arms, but she just held on tighter.

"You can't run away from me." Tegan laughed, and it sent another feeling through Sara. Her voice was husky and seductive. She was getting paranoid about this. It wasn't ok to get wet from your sister, it just wasn't. She bit her lip in the darkness and squeezed her eyes shut trying to calm herself down. Tegan could feel how tense Sara was and decided to flip her onto her back while she hovered over her shaking sister.

"You're drunk, Tegan." She looked into her sisters face. She looked at the birthmark on her right cheek, pouty lips and labaret. She wanted Tegan to kiss her. She doesn't know exactly why, maybe because she was lonely. Maybe she just wanted to be comforted with a simple peck of the lips.

Tegan smiled a little, leaning down to Sara, her own lips brushing over her sisters. She heard Sara inhale shakily. She pushed her lips onto Sara's, melting into her. A wave of warmth crashed over her body as they connected, and everything felt right. Tegan pulled away and looked at Sara's identical face. Her face looked tired, her eyes were half open. She looked dopey, but adorable. Tegan grinned her gummy smile and planted small kisses on Sara's jawline, moving down to her slender neck. Sara's tired body strained under Tegan's lips, despite her exhuasted state, she could feel it all. She could feel Tegan's soft warm tounge work gently on her neck, and the warmth beneath her legs grew immensely. She tried not to let out any moans. Tegan's lips made their way up to Sara's ear. She nibbled on the lobe.

"Touch me, Sara." She said. It seemed to take Sara an eternity to reach her hands under Tegan's shirt and up to her breasts. Her small hands felt full once they were groping onto Tegan. She massaged her chest and Tegan whimpered and bit her lip, her labaret popping outwards. One of Tegan's hands made it's way to Sara's pants. She unbuttoned them and yanked down the zipper with anticipation of whats waiting under neath the denim. Her hand wantered into Sara's breifs and she was met with Sara's soaked cunt. Tegan moaned at how wet Sara was, and Sara moaned and shudderd as Tegan ran her middle finger up and down Sara's slit, circling her stiff clit. Sara removed her hands from Tegan's breasts to push her pants past her thighs to give her sister access to her aching core. She arched her back as she felt two of tegans slender fingers push into her, curling upwards. Tegan went fast from the start, wanting Sara's orgasm to come fast so she could get her releif. She herself was just as wet. She was and has always been a horny drunk, and usually masturbated herself to sleep if she had no one to fix her problem for her.

Sara could feel her orgasm building up in her stomach. She felt a pressure that needed to be released from her. She was so into the feeling that she didn't notice when Tegan's head left it's place in the crook of her neck, but she did notice Tegan's absence when she felt her sister's tounge circling her clit and enveloping it into her mouth. Sara's hands rushed down to Tegans hair, grabbing onto the longer part. She kept her sister in the rightful place where she belonged at the moment : Between her thighs. Tegan was going dizzy from Sara's heavy and needy sent. Her tounge worked patterns agaist her sisters slick cunt as her fingers pumped in and out of her. Her arm was starting to grow tired, but she still worked on her sister.

"You're going to make me cum, I'm going to fucking cum." Sara said in a high pitched and breathless moan. Tegan worked her self harder and went deeper when she felt her sister begin to stiffen around her fingers. Sara shook as her orgasm dawned upon her and grabbed on the sheets underneath her. Her back lifted off the sheets and her legs shook. Tegan removed her fingers and whiped them onto the hotel beds crisp, white sheets and made her way back up Sara's body and kissed her, knowing she could taste herself on Tegan's tongue. Sara's eyes closed and refused to open when Tegan kissed her. She began to drift off to sleep and Tegan noticed that Sara was starting to become unresponsive. She frowned at her now sleeping sister while she dipped her hands into her pants to feel her own wetness. She got off Sara's bed and walked over to her neatly made, cold one. She fucked herself in the dark room only mere feet away from her sister, hoping she won't remeber any of this in the morning.


End file.
